Nightlock
by DreamersUnited13
Summary: Ryder McCall has just moved back into town and is informed on the supernatural happenings of Beacon Hills. After living with her dad all this time Ryder has some pretty creative skills. Instantly the packs take her in as their own, with Scott being the Alpha and all. But when a new alpha pack comes to town and starts wreaking havoc..how many of them will fall?
1. Chapter 1

Ryder sat in the back of the class, head bent down over her notebook with her pencil sketching away at the lined paper. Before her sat a half finished wolf, his or her face hidden behind undergrowth. Like it was watching. Her life had changed so much over the past two years. For example her brother Scott finally got to explaining to her that he was a werewolf. Not only that but he was an alpha. Majority of her friends were too. Ryder, not being all that social had always just stuck with Scott and made friends with his friends. Thinking about it caused her to glace up and look over to her brother who sat two rows over with Stiles sitting between them. She had grown up with Scott and Stiles and most of the time was the only one able to keep from trouble. Didn't mean she didn't go looking for it. Living with your dad, an FBI agent made you a pretty creative liar, and damn good at covering your tracks. Ryder had come to live in Beacon Hills again because she missed Scott and didn't so much like the reins her dad had on her. Ryder looked a lot like Scott in some ways. Though she was smaller and paler. She held the family trait of dark hair and eyes though.

Shaking her head clear again she turned back to her drawing to find she had been sketching without thinking again. "What's that?" Isaac asked, having watched her draw rather than listen to the class. Ryder covered her picture on instinct. She hid them from almost everyone, only Scott had ever seen one. Ryder didn't know why, she just did.

"Nothing."

"Oh so infatuation with wolves just runs in the family? C'mon can I see it?" Isaac teased looking over at her. She turned to look at him and rolled her hazel eyes as he gave her puppy ones, His big blues turning bigger.

"Oh that was real creative Bambi-eyes." Ryder scoffed before lifting her arms and letting him see anyway. She could feel the always-jittery Stiles trying to subtly look over at it too, but nothing Stiles did was subtle at all. Ryder chose to ignore it and let him see too anyway. What could the harm be?

"It's really good." Isaac said looking up from it to Ryder smiling, "Seriously, I see you draw all the time. Where do you keep all that crap?"

Ryder sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "In my special hiding place. I expect you hide things in our backyard?"

Ryder heard Stiles snort and watched as he bit his lip to keep from laughing, the sound of Scott chuckling met her ears and she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"That was a better dog-joke than the ones Stiles comes up with, I'll give you that one Ry."

For the rest of the class period the gang stayed silent, only talking again after the bell rang dismissing them.

"Okay so we all know things are getting a little too quiet around here right?" Stiles said jumping in front of the McCalls as soon as they were out of the way of the stream of people fleeing from class. The two siblings moved to continue walking around Stiles and Ryder ruffled his hair.

"Stiles, I just moved to town again last week and from what I heard about your last adventure...well...let's hope it stays quiet for a while." Ryder commented before waving to Scott and Stiles to go to her locker in the Sophomore hall, being younger than them both.

"Stiles you seriously want something bad to happen?" Scott asked amazed on how Stiles could be so addicted to putting his life in danger. His best friend sighed and shook his head.

"No, but it's creeping me out a little bit." Stiles argued running a hand through his hair. Life used to be simple for the two buddies, but if was far from it anymore. Things always had to be complicated, and when they were simple it was just the calm before the storm.

"C'mon let's go to lunch, I'm starving!" Stiles suddenly said walking off towards the cafeteria after Ryder. Scott just shook his head and followed. The other pack members, Lydia, Allison, Ryder, and Stiles were usually the only people at the lunch table with Scott. He could remember a time when it was just Stiles and him sitting at the table alone. That was before Scott used his wolf powers for Lacrosse. Ignoring the fact that Ryder had taken the last seat when she came back last week.

The whole gang, minus Allison was seated at the table already when Stiles and Scott arrived. Including Erica, Boyd, Breslin and Anya who usually kind of just did their own thing. Scott was happy to see everyone none-the-less. What Stiles had said a few minutes before in the hall worried him. He could be right, things have been extremely quiet on a supernatural level around Beacon Hills.

"So guess what I found out today?" Anya said bouncing about and ignoring her food. It looked like she had something pretty good to say and had been waiting for Scott to come before she said it that way no one would have to restate it to him. That or she wanted to tell him herself. Ryder had always thought that Anya was a little to hyper at all times. Not saying that she minded but Anya had been her closest friend since she had arrived. Anya had lighter hair than she had and Anya's eyes were a light brown sort of like Ryder's.

"Well knowing you Mrs. Prissy and said to be perfect. You are going to tell us anyway because your head would explode if you kept other people's business out of it." Erica snapped. No one knew why but she had always had a problem with Anya. Either it was something that happened between them before Erica was a wolf and was epileptic, or there was no reasoning to it at all and Erica just enjoyed being a bitch to her.

"Anyway…what is it Anya?" Scott asked trying to be the peacekeeper, as he always seemed to be. Anya looked up at Scott through her black bangs and sighed.

"Derek and Peter Hale are back in town. They showed up late last night." Anya mumbled. Instantly the group just fell silent. Derek had disappeared a few weeks back, before Ryder came back into town. Taking his crazy uncle with him. Scott and Ryder turned to look at Stiles instantly after the news was given. Both with a look on their face stating they believe Stiles jinxed the peace.

"Hey I said it was too quiet. I'm not the one who brought back my murdering son of a bitch uncle." Holding his hands up in defense Stiles looked around at the uneasy faces looking at him.

"Leave it to Stiles to bring back the one person we all agree we hate." Jackson mumbled shaking his head glaring at Stiles with his bright blue eyes. Stiles shot him a look before hanging his head a little. He knew everyone was just making jokes but still. They were always saving him, even when he could help he felt like there was no importance in him being there.

The pack just kind of sat there for a moment before Lydia gasped. Being something that could usually tell them if they were all better off dead, everyone turned their attention to her. The strawberry-blonde girl looked panicked at Anya.

"Oh shit, I'm going to die." Anya mumbled trying to lighten the mood a little, only no one found it funny. Breslin just blankly stared at her, saying nothing.

"Lydia? What did you see?" Jackson asked moving closer to her and being the only to speak. Scott looked worriedly at all the members of his pack, wolf or not they were all a part of it in some way. To lose one of them would be horrible on a human level, he couldn't imagine how horrible it would feel and really be.

Lydia took a deep breath before looking to Ryder and Scott, "We might have a slight problem."

"Well you know it might help us if you told us the problem." Stiles said rolling his eyes and sick of having to fill in the blanks on his own all the time. Lydia gave him a look and he shut right up. Ryder trying to fight down a smile but failed and nudged Stiles's foot under the table as he was sitting right next to her. Stiles sighed but kept his mouth shut, knowing that was his warning before next time it was one of them with a set of nasty canines and anger issues.

"When's the next full moon?" Lydia asked pulling out her phone and typing away at it, probably to Allison. Jackson, Isaac, Scott, Breslin, Erica and Boyd sighed. Of course it had something to do with he full moon, it always did.

"This week Friday." Scott answered. Lydia raised her head to look at the alpha and nodded, "Then we're all screwed."

"Why do you always bring bad news? Why can't you use your powers to sense something happy coming to Beacon Hills for once? I swear everyday is doomsday." Stiles ran his hands down his face and Ryder hit him in the leg again, using a little more force than the last time.

"Ouch." Stiles mumbled causing Ryder to smirk a little bit. Lydia just shrugged and kept her usual guarded blank face.

"Well maybe if the murder hadn't been the one to give her the powers she might be able to sense good stuff. But name one good thing that came to Beacon Hills without killing someone?" Anya asked speaking up first. Ryder raised her hand before Breslin spoke to shoot her down, "That was supernatural."

Ryder's hand fell and Scott chuckled a little. Erica crossed her arms before standing up from the table, "Either way someone is going to have to go talk to Derek and I suggest Scott and Isaac do it."

Stiles gave her an are-you-kidding-me look, "No way. The team is always me and Scott."

Ryder kicked Stiles under the table again and he looked at her, "You aren't part of the tag team yet Missy." Ryder pouted and Scott turned his attention from his sister and back to the task at hand.

"I'll go. Later after school tonight."

The bell rang before any one of them could say a word and Scott was the first to head off. The group dispersed and went off on their own separate ways. Anya following after Ryder, Stiles running after Scott to see if he can try and follow him to Derek's.

"So are you worried about the doom impeding on us from full moon night?" Anya teased as the two walked down the hall towards their next class. One thing stopped them though, the sound of the fire alarm.

The girls looked at each other before running outside. It couldn't be just a fire alarm. It was never that simple in this town. Ryder grabbed Anya's arm and took her over into the parking lot. Stiles was climbing into his jeep and Scott was racing away on his bike.

"Stiles Stilinski, you are giving us a ride to wherever Scotty-boy is running off to." Ryder demanded running over and shoving Anya into the passenger side of the jeep. Stiles froze for a second before opening his mouth to protest. Ryder walked around and grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level.

"That is my brother and he is running off to do some crazy thing isn't he?"

Stiles swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, probably?" Ryder let go of him then and jumped in the back of the jeep. "Then get your ass in and drive."

"So do you want to explain what's going on?" Anya asked in the jeep while Stiles raced after Scott who was sort of loosing them on his bike.

"Well right after the lunch bell Scott started not feeling good, then we were attacked in the locker room by none other than Jackson who doesn't seem to care that he isn't a crazy killer anymore. So Scott it going to get Derek's opinion which will probably be killing him." Stiles explained tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Where is Jackson now?" Ryder asked grabbing the back of the front seats so she could move her head to see out the windshield. Both girls looked over at Stiles who bit his bottom lip and sucked in a breath.

"Yeeeeeah...bout that...uh..."

"Stiles! Where is Jackson?" Ryder demanded getting frustrated with him and holding back information. He always did the same thing when he didn't want to tell her anything.

"At the school?" Stiles winced and ducked his head knowing Ryder was going to be hitting him on top of the head with her fist just like she always had when they were kids. Sure enough she did, even if it was pretty light compared to what it should have been and Stiles mentally thanked the fact that he was driving.

"Hey that's why the fire alarm went off right? To get everyone out of there? Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Breslin and the others are there. They can keep Jackson contained. Sheriff Stilinski knows about werewolves and such so they can cover it up and Jackson will be fine until we can calm him down." Anya stated being the one to find the logic in all of this. Stiles gave her a thankful look and Ryder sighed knowing that getting mad would get none of them anywhere.

"Alright so we go see Derek, then we save Jackson. Simple right?" Ryder mumbled and Anya turned to look at her, Stiles parked the car outside of Derek's and turned his head to look at Ryder too.

"You are definitely new here."


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac, Erica and Breslin stayed at the school to deal with Jackson, while Allison and Lydia ran to Deaton for help. Hoping he would know what was going on with Jackson. Ryder, Anya, Stiles and Scott had arrived at Derek's only to find him not home.

"Well what do we do now?" Anya asked slouching back against a tree. They were out in the woods, looking for any sign of Derek or his insane uncle. Anything or anyone that could help Jackson.

"Look for something to sedate Jackson with. If we can knock him out we can chain him up soundly and safely at the old Hale house so he can't hurt anyone at least. We can figure out what to do from there." Ryder stated walking over to Scott.

"That...is better than Stiles's usual ideas so lets roll with it. Lydia and Allison went to Deaton. I'll text them and ask if they can get something to sedate Jackson and get it to Isaac." Scott pulled out his phone and then froze. A bit of panic in his expression on his face. Stiles ran over and read the phone over Scott's shoulder before sighing and turning to look around the woods.

"What? What's going on?" Anya asked running over and doing the same. Taking the phone from Scott's hand.

"Jackson isn't here. Can't find him or smell him. Warning he is probably headed your way. Isaac." Ryder read aloud taking the phone. She whipped her head up to look at her brother, "Well shit."

A growling sound rippled through the woods causing Ryder to jump and run into Stiles who caught her.

"Yeah I think we should get back to the jeep. Like...right now." Stiles mumbled while the group started to back away from the direction the sound came from. Scott's eyes changed to their crimson and his canines extended, Anya stepped behind Scott and watched the trees.

Jackson jumped down from one of the branches and landed a few feet away from the group. Their backs to him. The howl he let out caused goosebumps to rise across the skins of the gang as they ran away from their crazed friend. Ryder bit her lip hard to keep from screaming, she would not sound like a little girl her first time in this situation. She refused to. Stiles kept his grip on her arm as they took off running. Scott turned and stayed back though to keep Jackson at bay until Allison and Lydia got the sedatent.

"Stiles get Ryder and Anya to Deaton. Get something to sedate Jackson and then send someone whose a good shot." Scott demanded moving to defend himself. Stiles nodded quickly and pushed the girls into the jeep.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" He mumbled as he started the car and turned to head to Deaton's. Ryder sat in the passenger seat while Anya sat in the back pulling things out of her backpack. In a few seconds she handed a collapsible bow up to Ryder.

"This one would fit you better than the other one so here. And don't...test the string in the car." Anya warned as she slipped the black metal object into Ryder's pale hands. She took it and just stared. Giving worried looks at her two friends.

"What...are we going to kill him or something?" Ryder panicked. Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Only if that's the option we have to work with. Your plan should work though. Man you should have been around when all this was starting you could have been sooo much help. You have no idea."

The moment the jeep was stopped the three jumped out of the car and ran into the vet clinic. Anya carried a sort of staff with a pointy end and handed the quiver of arrows to Ryder. Stiles lead the group through the front of the vet clinic and through the back where Allison, Lydia and Deaton waited. Allison eyed the bow and then turned back to the materials laying out on the table.

"Nice to finally meet you Ryder. Though I wish it was on better terms. As for what you are here for..." The man said turning to the contents sitting on the table. Vials of different things strayed out before their eyes, "Allison and Stiles will use mountain ash to encircle Jackson. If Scott is in the way that's not a problem because even though the supernatural can cross the circle of mountain ash, he can handle himself against Jackson. One of you who is a damn good shot is going to have to use this and knock Jackson out. It will only work long enough to get him back here where we can strap him down and hopefully get some answers to all of this."

Stiles nodded and grabbed the mountain ash without a second thought and Allison did the same.

"I'll take Lydia back to school and get the other pack members. Stiles, take Ryder with you guys okay? I'll meet you back here and you better have Jackson." Anya explained before leading Lydia out. Ryder was about to ask how exactly Lydia was going to get back to school if Anya came here in Stiles's jeep before she saw Allison toss keys to Anya.

"Alright then, let's go. We can put the sedatant in one of the heads on the bow. It would be easier with a gun but we don't have time." Allison stated, Ryder remembered Scott explaining that she was from a family of werewolf hunters, her last name meaning silver in french.

"You're the boss." Ryder said with a smile on her face, she didn't like Allison that much and she didn't know why. Allison just kind of looked at her for a moment before smiling back and following after Stiles outside while Deaton got to work on getting the back room ready for Jackson when they brought him in.

Allison took the sedatant and a syringe, transferring the clear liquid into the needle. Ryder handed her one of the arrows that Anya gave her and handed it up to Allison. Stiles started the jeep and pulled out, speeding back to where they had left Scott with Jackson.

Allison took the arrow and opened the head of it to reveal a small place to put the sedatant.

"So that's where all our arrows went. Stiles, remind me to tell Anya to quit taking them. I think she's getting paranoid." Allison smiled not seeming mad like normal people would. Ryder just sat in the back seat of the car awkwardly. She thought back to what Deaton had said in the vet clinic. If Stiles and Allison were supposed to encircle Jackson and possibly Scott that would mean...

"Wait am I supposed to be the one taking the shot at Jackson?!" Ryder asked. She wasn't sure she could even fire a bow let alone hit someone she knew with an arrow.

"Yeah, Scott says you have really good aim." Allison said and Stiles made an audible intake of breath. Memories of getting hit with water balloons, Nerf bullets, Frisbees and baseballs flashed through his mind. Each time Ryder had aimed for him she always hit him square in the upper half of his arm, his neck or his chest.

"Yeah she has aim. Don't worry about it Ryer. Just pretend its a water balloon and we're kids again." Stiles mumbled parking the car. They all got out and Allison handed Ryder four arrows.

"You only have four and the sedatant wont work right away. It will take some time so hit him somewhere that will take him down as painless as possible. We have to go help Scott. If you get dizzy or your hands start shaking take a deep breath, close your eyes and then retry your aim."

Ryder took a deep breath and nodded, tightening her grip on the black weapon in her hands and emptying her quiver of all the arrows but the four.

"Let's go help Scott."

"Jackson this isn't you!" Scott growled his eyes glowing a brighter red as Jackson jumped at him for the millionth time. Jackson's eyes were glowing their light blue, meaning he had taken an innocent life at one point. He launched himself time and time again at Scott, Scott never fought back. Only dodged. He was stalling and was glad that in his haze Jackson couldn't tell otherwise there might be more trouble than there already was.

Stiles and Allison ran along the tree line, circling Scott in with Jackson. Scott spotted Stiles who waved and then kept on going. Ryder appeared behind Jackson in the tree line just where Scott could see her. She lifted her bow and Jackson turned around, seeing her too. Even though she stood on the other side of the barrier, Scott couldn't help but want to protect her.

Lifting the bow Ryder tilted it to the side, finding it funny to hold it the way she knew was normal. That panic she had been feeling before came back full force as she pulled back the string with the arrow. Jackson jumped at her, claws extended and snarling. She flinched back as he hit the barrier. Allison called to her from a few meters away with Stiles.

"Take a deep breath and think of that fact that you're helping him not hurting him."

Ryder closed her eyes and took a second. Trying to drown out Jackson as much as she possibly could. She aimed for Jackson's upper arm and let it fly. It pierced Jackson's tanned skin and stuck. He roared out in pain and turned on the only thing he could reach to take his anger out on, Scott.

"Shit!" Ryder whispered as she pulled out another arrow and aimed at Jackson. She shot him in the leg, bringing him down for a second before he jumped at Scott and pinned her brother into the leaves, teeth going for his throat.

Ryder's hands started shaking and panic took over. Her breath came in shallow gasps and she knew she couldn't do it. A second later she felt a pair of arms around her. She looked up to see it was Stiles. He smiled calmly at her and placed his hands over hers on the bow. Instantly she stopped shaking and took her aim again. Stiles wasn't doing anything other than keeping her calm. Soon Ryder locked her eye and aimed the point of the arrow at the pressure point in Jackson's shoulder.

Ryder let the arrow fly just as Jackson was about to clamp his teeth onto Scott. The moment the arrow hit Jackson's eyes rolled back and he fell out cold on the ground next to Scott. Ryder gasped and Stiles hugged her.

"You did it! Congrats female Hawk-eye." Stiles joked. Ryder rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I don't think it's time for super hero names yet Stilinski."

Ryder broke the circle and ran over to her brother and Jackson. Allison followed and helped Scott grab Jackson and bring him back to the jeep. Stiles let go of Ryder and ran back to the jeep with the others. Ryder found herself holding the last arrow in her hand.

"I'm going to hang onto this one." She mumbled to herself slipping the arrow into her boot and tucking it so no one could see it. Around this town who knew when it could come in handy?

"Ryland let's go." Scott called. Ryder sighed and glared at him, "I told you not to call me that anymore."

"What? I owe you one." Scott said smirking as the two siblings made their way back. Stiles had taken Jackson and Allison back to Deaton so the two were taking Scott's bike.

"So you are going to annoy me?" Ryder stated more than asked. Scott laughed and handed her a helmet, starting the engine of his bike and turning it to pull out.

"Yep."


	3. Chapter 3

When Ryder and Scott arrived the majority of the pack was already there. Jackson was strapped down on a medical table in the back office still knocked out. Deaton had removed the arrows Ryder had shot into Jackson and was working away at something. Ryder still had the arrow and the bow strung across her chest and hanging over her back.

Ryder still couldn't believe she was able to do it, able to shoot a weapon at one of her friends. Things really weren't simple and easy in this town. How everyone survived…well she wasn't completely sure.

"Hey is he going to be okay?" Ryder asked getting the attention of the group. Deaton kept working on Jackson and Anya planted a hand on her shoulder.

"We don't know yet but Deaton knows what's wrong with him." Anya said with a slight smile trying to bring up the mood from the group of crabby ass werewolves.

"He's had exposure to an extreme amount of wolfs-bane." Deaton explained without looking up from what he was doing to Jackson. Ryder drew her eyebrows together in slight confusion and Breslin spoke up.

"Meaning he had a run in with a werewolf poison. Made him go a little crazy." Breslin ran her fingers through her short hair and crossed her arms looking over at Ryder.

"Oh." She mumbled feeling a bit stupid. She felt like she should know more about this stuff than she did because her brother was one of the werewolves she was hanging with. Ryder needed to know just as much as the next person rather than being the dark about this whole thing for the most part. Ryder locked eyes with Stiles who sighed knowing what she would be asking him later seeing as he was the one to always look into stuff.

"Jackson should be fine now. The amount of wolfs-bane made him loose grip on reality. In a few hours he should be back to normal." Deaton explained relaxing the tension in the room. Jackson may be a jerk that is stuck up but that didn't mean he wasn't their friend now and that none of them were worried. Though Breslin seemed to show no remorse what-so-ever about Jackson.

"Alright so now what do we do?" Erica asked leaning back against one of the walls. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Go home. We can't do anything else."

With that the group split up and went their separate ways. Cars pulling out of the lot and headed home. Isaac to Scott's seeing as he didn't have anywhere else to go and that had bee where he was crashing lately. Ryder knew that. Breslin and Anya hopped in a car and headed somewhere together, same with Lydia and Allison. Erica and Boyd just disappeared into thin air.

"Stiles…." Ryder mumbled walking over to her friend who sighed and hung his head.

"Yeah I know I get to be the one to get you into all this huh? Well let's head over to my place then I guess." Stiles smiled at Ryder who returned the smile before looking to her brother.

"Tell mom I'm at a friend's? See ya later puppy eyes." Ryder mumbled before hugging her older brother and walking out with Stiles. Scott followed behind and got on his bike putting his helmet on and watching Ryder climb into the light blue jeep.

"No steeling my best friend now that you're back got it?" Scott warned flashing his crimson eyes at her. Ryder only laughed and stuck her head out the rolled down window.

"Or what? You'll rip my throat out with your teeth?"

Laughing Stiles backed the jeep out of the lot and headed home with Ryder. Scott sighed shaking his head before he started the bike and headed home.

"Okay so starting with the most basic of the basics…" Ryder said mainly to herself as she walked in behind Stiles. His room looked relatively the same as it had the last time she had seen it and the thought made her smile, same old Stiles.

"Uh well that would have to be the anatomy?" Stiles suggested. Ryder sat down on his bed while he sat at his desk in the spiny chair. She remembered when he first got that they would spend hours spinning around on it and by the shape of it, it looks like he still did.

"Okay so they are bitten to pass the ability. Their eyes glow, they grow claws, get abnormally large canines and sideburns by what I can tell. Are we seriously going through all this?" Ryder complained crossing her arms and leaning against Stiles's headboard. The boy rolled his eyes at her and nodded.

"Obviously. Okay you know all the werewolves in the area now right?"

"Breslin, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Derek and Peter. The humans are you, me, Allison and Anya. Lydia is a type of banshee or something. Allison is a hunter along with her father. Her mother died due to the fact that Derek had bitten her and it was against the Argents code for a werewolf to be in the family because they hunted them, Argent meaning silver in French. Kate Argent, being Allison's aunt, had been the one to burn down the Hale house with the family inside. Humans included in the death toll of the accident. Derek and his sister, Laura being the ones to survive other than Peter who was half burned to death and over time gained the ability to turn into a wolf. He killed Laura and became an Alpha, biting Scott and terrorizing the town. Derek eventually killed him, slashing his throat. Not before Peter killed Kate though, in front of Allison. Allison and Scott split up after that."

Ryder smiled at Stiles smugly, as his mouth hung open slightly.

"Okay so you like to keep up on the latest town drama. What about the Kanima? Know anything about it?" Stiles questioned thinking he had Ryder on this one. Which he didn't.

"It was Jackson. Sometimes when you are bitten your shape reflects who you are. Jackson was a snake and didn't know anyone loved him due to the fact he was adopted and stuck up. So he turned into the Kanima and not a werewolf. His friend Matt was controlling him and telling him to kill people. Allison's grandfather was the one to drown Matt and end the rein of terror. Jackson was cured when Lydia told him she loved him. End of story. Sorry about that by the way."

Stiles had a crush on Lydia ever since they were in third grade. Lydia never showed interest back. Ryder always felt sorry for Stiles in that way, knowing Lydia might never give him a chance.

"Eh don't be sorry. Anyway I'm pretty sure you know everything, as much as I do. Why did you think I knew more? We usually just wing it along as it goes. The Argents are retired from werewolf hunting. Only helping us really most of the time so we have access to the bestiary."

"Like a magical book of magical creatures." Ryder stated. Her head kind of hurt from all her thinking about things and trying to impress Stiles with how much she knew. She had a feeling Stiles knew she was trying to impress him too.

"Ry I already know you're smart. You don't have to go out of the way to prove it to me." Stiles got up from his chair and walked over to sit on the bed, lying back next to Ryder.

"Do you?" She asked with her mouth twitching up in a smirk as she looked down at him.

"Yeah you used to beat me at almost any strategy game remember? Battle-Ship, Checkers, water gun fights. Your plan was always slightly better than mine."

Ryder smiled shaking her head, "Doesn't mean I'm smart. It means I'm quick on my feet."

"Yeah and I'm really slow and hate physical exercise." Stiles smiled innocently up at Ryder who laughed.

"Leave it to you to take that in the literal meaning." She mumbled still laughing. She had missed her sarcastic friend. Sure there had been phone calls and emails but it was nothing compared to hanging out with him in person.

"We should get you home before it gets too late." Stiles said the smile falling from his face as he moved to sit up. Ryder didn't want to go home just yet, it had been far too long since she had done anything fun.

"What so we don't get to play video games?" She whined sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. Stiles turned to look at her and sighed. She knew she had him right in the palm of her hand when it came to this one.

"You know you are better at Scott with the puppy eyes right?" Stiles said giving in and tossing her a controller. She smiled and nodded.

Isaac was seated on the couch in the living room of the McCall house. Scott had gotten home shortly after him and was doing something upstairs. Probably finishing unpacking boxes for Ryder. Isaac never got why they were so close with being apart for so long.

"Hey Isaac you wanna help?" Scott asked not even bother to yell downstairs knowing Isaac's hearing was as good as his.

"Sure I mean why not help her brother go through the stuff?" Isaac said with his smirk plastered to his face. Scott jumped not having expected Isaac to come all the way up stairs to reply.

"Jesus you scared me." Scott mumbled fixing the stack of boxes. He had been helping Ryder the past week with her stuff. He knew where it all went. Ryder wanted it too look like it had when she was younger, only less child-like. The walls were now a light green, her favorite color and her bed was there and fixed up. The only thing left was the big stuff she couldn't move on her own anyway.

"Yeah well be glad I'm not Breslin or I would have scared you worse."

"I wouldn't have called Breslin anyway. She and Anya are probably busy." Scott mumbled moving the dresser into the closet.

"Yeah busy having a little too much teenage defined fun."

"Aw is Isaac crabby because he still can't get laid."

"Shut up at least I haven't slept with an Argent." Isaac shot back. He didn't want to deal with Scott's little teasing game. Stiles might be able to put up with it but Isaac was more sensitive. Being locked in a freezer as a child a lot, He hated being alone, hated small spaces. It was self-explanatory.

Sheriff Stilinski got home to find Ryder and Stiles playing video games up in his room. The memory of those two doing that all the time when they were younger made him smile. Usually they stayed up there for hours and it ended with them screaming at each other. But it hadn't got to that point yet.

"Ryder do you want to stay for dinner? Scott called and said your mom was working late tonight." Mr. Stilinski asked opening the door. Ryder looked up at him while her character aimed their gun at Stiles and shot him.

"Sure, if that's okay with you."

"God damn it. Ryder I did not miss you one bit!" Stiles complained hanging his head and hitting his controller against the floor. Ryder laughed and so did Stiles's dad.

"Alright try not to kill each other."

"No promises." The two said in sync before his dad left and went back downstairs with a smile. His cell phone was ringing again and when he picked it up he knew it was anything but good news.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryder and Stiles sat on his bed watching movies on Stiles's laptop. Oblivious to the fact that Sheriff Stilinski had just gotten a call. They were too wrapped up in the old super hero movie they were watching.

"You know if I was Lois Lane I would never ever wait for superman to come and save me. Same with M.J and Peter. I would save my own ass." Ryder mumbled mainly to herself while eating potato chips. Stiles looked over at her amused.

"Oh really now. So let's say there is this crazed killer...you wouldn't want Scott coming to save you?" Stiles teased nudging her with their already touching shoulders.

"Well yeah but...I wouldn't wait for him. Be all like 'oh he will be here to save me'. That's just weak."

"Weak or strong enough to wait and be saved?"

"Screw you and your logic."

Stiles laughed and Ryder ended up joining him just as the latest version of Superman ended. Ryder yawned and ended up fighting against her heavy growing eyelids. Stiles noticed and sighed, knowing he had to get her home before she crashed and stayed the night. But as he went to move, he noticed it was already too late. Ryder's head found Stiles's shoulder as a pillow and her eyes had closed. Sighing Stiles decided it would be better just to keep her here instead of dragging her crabby but all the way back to her place and dealing with Isaac and Scott.

"What am I going to do with you?" Stiles asked fighting back a smile as he lifted Ryder's head lightly and moved her under the covers. She opened her eyes for a moment before they flitted shut again and she was out cold. Or so Stiles thought really. He stood to go sleep on the couch or something when a cold hand grabbed his wrist.

"Wait..." Ryder mumbled looking up at him through half opened eyes. She didn't want to sleep alone. Not after the nightmares the others gave her with stories of people being murdered at night. Things seemed to go bad in this town in the middle of the night and she did not want to spend her first one back alone.

"Alright fine but I want to be Batman. Now that you're finally back I can have a Robin without being one." Stiles whispered back sliding under the covers with Ryder who moved to snuggle up against his side and used his arm for a pillow.

"You know you are lucky you are awesome and I am willing to risk my neck with Scott." Stiles started to go off on his usual rant about useless things ending up with him arguing himself when he stopped. Ryder's breathing was deep and calm, making her look peace full in her sleep.

Stiles sighed, "I have got to stop talking to myself."

He reached over and brushed Ryder's dark hair out of her face before his eyelids started getting heavy themselves.

Scott and Isaac arrived at the scene of the car crashes. The heavy scent of werewolf was everywhere. Not one they recognized though. The scent was unfamiliar. Sheriff Stilinski has called them out because of the fact that everything that went wrong in this town was usually supernatural. That, and the victims in the accidents said they saw a strange animal fly across the road. It definitely wasn't an animal. That they both could be sure of.

"So what now?" Isaac asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. The night was cool for a California one. Scott sighed and turned to look at his friend.

"I have no idea. We have a new werewolf in town, Derek in town. Can't find either of them...so I say we pull everyone out of their beds and get out there looking for the two of them. See if we can find them before school tomorrow?" Scott said unsure of himself. He found Isaac on his phone calling up people to do just that.

"Well if there are going to be accidents caused because we can't find them we might as well get started and see if we can save some people right?"

Breslin opened her eyes, annoyed and pissed that her phone was going off. She was just starting to fall asleep too. Her anger faded at the caller I.D though. Isaac was usually Scott's delivery boy, so this had to be good. Anya sat up beside Breslin and rubbed her eyes, looking at her sleepily.

"What's going on Isaac." Breslin demanded more than asked. Isaac sighed on the other end of the line.

"Hello Bres, nice night we have here huh? Anyway to the point. New Rouge werewolf in town. Derek missing too so Scott is calling search parties out and since you are you...well get your ass out by the Hale house and help us alright. Leave Anya at home by the way. We can't have anyone getting hurt because they can't protect themselves."

Breslin sighed and looked over to Anya who was watching her with a worried expression.

"Yeah okay. Fine I will be there. If I don't get to cut someone up tonight I am going to be unhappy though." She slammed her finger on the end button and hit her phone back down on the nightstand hard. Couldn't she have one night of sleep without something going on? Apparently not.

"Angel I gotta go. Pack duty calls. Stay and get some sleep alright?" Breslin tried to down it as much as possible. Make it sound like it was nothing so Anya wouldn't follow and get herself involved in a dog fight. Still most times it was hard to fool her.

"Alright I guess. Be careful okay?" Anya mumbled leaning over and placing her lips over Breslin's lightly before laying back down to get back to sleep. Breslin watched her for a minute before getting up and changing into some clothes she wouldn't mind running around the woods in. Pulling her beanie on she kissed the top of Anya's head before heading back out into the night with her cell phone and leaving a note for Anya to find in the morning.

"What about Ryder and Stiles?" Isaac asked with his finger hovering Stiles's name in his contacts. Scott shook his head. The boys were on their way to meet the other pack members outside of the old Hale house in the woods. Debating on telling Stiles and having both him and Ryder out there. Assuming Ryder was still with him.

"Just send him a text to keep Ryder with him until we get back. If he asks make up some excuse. We all know how Stiles is with this kind of thing." Scott replied while walking into the clearing of the house. Isaac laughed and typed the message to Stiles before jogging to catch up with Scott.

"Alright so tell us what to do all mighty alpha. Since you drug us all out of our beds this late." Breslin complained and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Split up. A group goes north, a group goes south, east and west. We have to find the rouge before the sun comes up. Hell they might have already snapped out of it and are back to being a normal human. So clear the woods alright?" Scott said building up his plan as he spoke. He was never the best with plans and having Stiles and Ryder here might have helped him with that. But he wasn't about to put either of them in any danger.

"Erica and Boyd head north, see what you can find. Jackson and I will take the East and Breslin and Isaac can take the South. Allison said she is looking in the West with her dad. If by sun rise we don't find anything on either of them we head home and get ready for a normal day. Keep this away from the ears of Stiles and Ryder alright?"

Everyone nodded and ran off in their own directions. Even before it officially started Scott knew this was bound to be a long night.


End file.
